youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of The Genesis
The moon was rising up at the black sky with few stars showing due to the city lights flashing brightly, and all was calm in Rogue City with many of the people asleep in their homes tired after one long day. Suddenly in the most secluded area of the park went off a boom that followed with some kind of wormhole appearing. From that wormhole came out what appeared to be a normal girl wearing ordinary clothing. "Rogue city. I hope to find peace here for sometime." She said holding some sort of box in one hand before putting it into her bag. Griffin Hayes was watching TV on the couch in his living room. He was watching "Anger Management", Charlie Sheen's sitcom that was just renewed for it's fifth straight season. "Charlie sure has changed." he said to himself out loud, thinking of the ruin he once caused himself so many years ago. On the streets of Rogue City, the girl was taken in by the breathtaking views, and incredible lights that flashed on the city streets for what seemed like miles. It was her first time in one major city, all she could do was smile with glee at the sights and places she could be. Her stomach growled after she realized it had been a couple of hours since her last meal, she looked around and found a burger king and went in to grab something. "These earth meals are truly a delicacy." She told herself smiling after taking a bite out of a big whopper she ordered. Once the show was over, Griffin raised himself from the couch. "Man I'm hungry." his stomach growled loudly as he got up off the couch. "And I gave the butlers the night off." he rubbed his stomach as he looked at his court then at the door. He smiled as he walked over and grabbed the coat from it's holder, walking out the door and putting it on at the same time. "Good thing Alex went out tonight." he chuckled as he exited the estate, heading off to get himself some food. Michelle sighed rubbing her stomach after eating her dinner, she threw the remains away and exited the place, she grabbed her box which transformed itself into an Ipod 4g. She scrolled on her map trying to find the best place where she could stay. Out of nowhere an explosion occured inside a nearby department store causing hysteria as many of the civilians ran away from the burning building. Michelle saw this and quickly ducked into the shadows as her box starting glowing wrapping around her switching her clothes to robes and heel boots as she went to investigate. Griffin heard the explosion, which was only a block away from his current position. "Time to go." Griffin pressed a button on his shirt which activated his suit. "Let's do this!" Griffin was excited for the challenge and he was eager to fight whoever lie around the corner from him. He ran around the corner to the sound of the explosion, noticing that it was caused by none other than Klarion. Griffin ran up to him as he exited the store. "What do you think you're doing!?" Griffin demanded as he crouched down, readying himself to counterattack if necessary. "Hehehehe, this looked like a fun place to play, but now it's even more fun with you as my newest playmate right Teekl??" He said as the cat meowed sitting on his shoulder. Klarion laughed wickedly as he started to lift up several objects, and then hurled them towards the young hero. In a flash, the strange girl intercepted the items by knocking them away with her staff, "I see now even Chaos itself has personified." She said looking at Klarion with anger in her eyes. "Oh goody another playmate for me" Klarion replied shooting out two energy blasts at them. Griffin stood stunned but only for a few seconds. "I don't know who you are, but we've got this." Griffin said as he created a dome of darkness around Klarion. "Now step back and let me handle this." "Hehehe. You think that this can hold me!" Klarion snickered as he easily busy out of the dome of darkness. "Your going to need to do bett..." his sentence was cut short by Griffin, who had hardened the darkness on his arm and put it in the center of Klarion's face with a well connected punch. Klarion was sent flying backwards into the store. "You little wretch! You'll pay for that!" Klarion rose from the ground, but it was too late. Griffin grabbed him by his face and absorbed him into the darkness; Teekl soon followed. "Fool. Darkness beats dark magic, every time." Griffin spun on his heels and returned to the front of the store, where he was greeted with cheers from everyone. "What were you thinking?!" he said to the mysterious girl. "Simple, people were in danger so I naturally had to assist in their protection." She said shrinking her staff as she placed it into her bag. She smiled then jumped up onto the roof leaving behind a cloud of dust. Griffin looked at where the girl once stood, shaking his head. "Crazy girl." he ducked into a nearby alley, deactivating his disguise and donning his "normal clothes" once again. "Guess I better check on the prisoner." he created a large circle of darkness on the ground in front of himself and jumped in it. A few minutes later, Griffin rose from the darkness with a somber look on his face. "He's gone." he said to himself as he punched the wall in frustration, creating a small crater in the apartment building. “This is ridiculous!” Out of nowhere the same girl now in her normal look bumped right into them by accident as she fell down to the ground on her butt. "Ow.... I'm sorry about that. I was in a hurry to find somewhere to stay and I crashed right into you." She said standing up and dusting herself off. Griffin rose up and also brushed himself off. "It's okay, just watch where you're going next ti..." Griffin looked at the girl, noticing her to be the one in the suit from moments earlier. "What the...! It's you!!! The one who got in the way!" She looked a bit confused, then realized that she has seen him before. "Oh yes I know you, sorry I didn't seem to recognize you without your outfit." She replied. "Also I didn't mean to, as you humans say, "Get in your way" I just could not stand by while disaster happens to good people." She said, but then realized her mistake and regretted it. Griffin studied the girl, gazing at her intently. "'As you humans say? What is that supposed to mean?!'" he asked of the girl before him, activating the darkness on his arm, should he need to use his powers. "For your sake, I hope I like your answer. I have had too many problems in my life to be face with another one!” he declared as he gazed at the girl intently, studying her every flinch and gesture. "Well this is unexpected, humans truly are afraid of the unknown, and the instinct to assume hostility really comes in handy. Very well I'll tell you, but do you mind if we get something to eat? Your earth cuisine is really addicting." She said rubbing her stomach with anticipation even though she had eaten a little while ago. Griffin stared at the girl before him and, believing she was of no harm, deactivated his darkness. "Very well. I was just going to eat anyway." he began to walk towards the nearest spot he could find, which was a nearby burger king. "I, uh." Griffin paused, as of he could not find the right words. "I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. I have a hard time trusting people." he lowered his head slightly out of anger, looking at his feet as he walked. "Once they find out what I really am, they usually want nothing to do with me." The girl felt the anger eminating from the guy's spirit which made her feel a little sad for him, unexpectedly she gave him a big hug. "I sense much pain in you, but I don't feel that way about you." She replied as suddenly she gave a small peck on his cheek which for her showed a sign of kindness. Griffin immediately pushed her away from himself, rubbing his check free of the kiss. "Hey, what's the big idea?! You can't go around do that stuff!" Griffin was going to let her go on her own but noticed that they were already at their destination. "Well, anyway, here we are." he said as he opened the door for her, letting her go in ahead of himself. She looked confused, "I have seen other humans show this type of affection, what is wrong with it?" She asked trying to figure out what the problem was. Griffin scratched his head as head as he finally put two and two together, hitting his head with a dull thud. "I get it. You aren't from this planet, are you? Let me explain something." Griffin and Michelle got their food and their seats at a nearby table. "Okay, so kissing and hugging, on this planet, are signs of affection, of love." Griffin took a bite of his burger, savoring each bite as he chewed it. "Around here, you can't do that; it sends off the 'wrong signals', you know?" Griffin took another bite of his burger. "There are exceptions, though, but for the most part, that's pretty much it. "I do not understand what you mean by wrong signals, what do these signals have to do with showing kindness??" She replied eating her food trying to gain a grasp on this whole situation. Griffin breathed a deep sigh as he tried to think of an alternate way to explain the occurrence. "Let's put it this way. Say you walk up to a complete stranger and you hug them, okay?" Griffin finished his sandwich as he leaned forward, redding himself to eat his fries. "Now this individual would confuse your kindness for affection and therefore, should be avoided." "Hmm, in someway I understand but it truly seems that most humans fear interaction with each other, where I am from these are simple greetings." She said throwing the wrapper on the floor. "Oh yes I never properly introduced myself, my name is Diao from New Genesis, but to blend more in with your community you may call me Michelle Wagner." She said about to get up for a hug, but then remembered what they had just talked about and offered a handshake instead. "You learn quick." Griffin said as he extended his hand out to hers. "Griffin Hayes. I'm the owner of Hayes Enterprises. Net worth; 20 billion." he said as he took all of the garbage on the table and the wrapper on the floor and put it all in the garbage nearby. "Shall we go?" he said as he walked over to the door, waiting for Michelle to join him. Michelle smiled as she got up and followed Griffin out of there, suddenly Motherbox started beeping like crazy warning her about an similar energy source. "Oh no, not him.." Right then and there Klarion The Witch Boy was outside the front of the restaruant causing chaos. "I thought you had contained him..." Michelle asked putting Motherbox away. Griffin rubbed his face, as if hitting himself for forgetting about his escape. "Yeah, about that. I guess it didn't hold..." Griffin looked around and noticed that no one was in the restaurant anymore. "Good. Don't need to hide now." he said as he pressed one of the lines on his T-shirt, transforming his outfit into a full body suit. "Wanna come?" Griffin said as he looked over at Michelle. Michelle grabbed Motherbox as it clamped onto her body causing her gear to change into her formal clothing from New Genesis. "Indeed." She replied as the two went towards Klarion. "Hehehehehe, so much fun now what to do next Teekel?" Klarion asked as the cat looked around and pointed at a giant fake donut on a shop. "Genius Teekel, Adeo vita quod attero" Which translated to "Come to life and consume" Which it did as the donut was animated into existance and began to consume everything in it's path. "This chaos ends now!!!!" Diao said as she had jumped up to knock back the object with her staff and landed right next to Griffin. "Oh goody, my toys are back especially the stupid one who thought they could tame the Lord of Chaos, Hahahahahaha!!!!" Klarion cackled as he sent out a powerful blast of energy towards the two. "Looks like you got the donut, huh." Griffin looked at Klarion and Klarion looked back at Griffin, both men sharing an awkward silence. "What're you looking at?!" Klarion boomed as he animated three light poles using the same incantation as before. "Get him!!" Klarion pointed his finger at Griffin as the three lamp posts looked at him and then charged. "Oh boy." Griffin said as he jumped back instinctively, reaching into his utility belt and grabbing a handful of Blue Shuriken. He threw them at a single light pole, cutting it in many different places. "One down." Griffin declared as the piece fell to the ground, each making there own distinctive tinging sound. Griffin performed a few back flips littering the ground with Blue Adhesive as he did so. The light poles walked right into the traps, binding them both, making them easy targets. Griffin leaped forward with a single kick and cut both in two with a clean roundhouse kick. "Any other tricks?" Griffin said to Klarion who was know getting more frustrated. Diao was occupied as she tried to take down the animated fried bread, but even with her staff she was not strong enough to do much damage. "Griffin!!! I need pieces of Earth in order to win this fight!!!" Diao yelled at Griffin as she jumped to dodge a swipe from the fake-donut. "Hehehehe, looks like the chaos is getting good now Teekel your turn to join." Klarion said as Teekel landed on the ground and went towards Diao, Suddenly Klarion changed the small cat into a sabertooth tiger as it charged at Diao who managed to use her staff to keep her distance from it. "Um, Diao." Griffin said as he jumped up on the roof next to her. "You can't call me Griffin when I am in this suit. You need to call me Dreadlock." he whispered into her ear, preventing Klarion and others from hearing him. "Let me get this then and you get Klarion." "I am sorry, but without rock I cannot match the chaos." She replied as Klarion shot out another blast, only this time Diao managed to block it with her staff pushing her back. "Just hold on." Griffin said as he activated his Blue Wristblade. In an instant, Griffin effortlessly cut the donut in half, causing it to fall to the ground below. "Then we'll have to take him together." Griffin said as he stood by Diao's side, giving her a shoulder to lean on if necessary. "Ugh teamwork, that's no fun for me..." Klarion snapped his fingers as Teekel now in sabertooth form ran towards the two and jumped to take a chomp out of Dreadlock. Suddenly Diao managed to get Teekel to chomp on her staff, but was getting sliced by his claws. "No one will harm him!!!" Diao growled with rage as she used all her strength to lift teekel up in the air and slam him down, right when she did it Klarion started to disappear for a quick second. "Wait, this beast is the familiar to the chaos!" She realized and smiled which made Klarion flinch knowing now that they have found his only weakness. "Good work, Diao." Griffin said as he gripped Teekel with his super strength and body slammed him off of the roof and down on to the ground, creating a sizable shockwave and matching crater. Klarion seemed to be effected greatly by this as he seemed to fade out of existence for a second and then faded back in. "Any more tricks?" Klarion was shaking with rage as he turned into a gas form to grab Teekel who transformed back to his normal state, "You're nothing but cheater and I don't wanna play anymore!!!" He complained like a child as he opened a vortex and went through it. "Amazing we did it!!!" Diao cheered as she jumped towards Dreadlock hugging him and knocking him down to the ground. A few seconds later she remembered what he had told her and got off quickly blushing as she offered her hand to get up. "I am sorry about that..." Diao replied embarrassed. "It's all right. You were excited." Griffin said as he let her help him up. "I am beat and I am ready to go home." Griffin said as he got up and stretched his back, not noticing the cheering crowd below. "Where do you live?" he said as he looked at Diao. "Currently I don't live anywhere, I had just gotten to the city and I was going to find someplace to stay but I was distracted by the sights." She said laughing sheeply. Griffin looked down at the ever growing crowd below. He grabbed Diao by the arm, waved a quick goodbye to the crowd, and quickly took off several blocks down the street. The two stopped by a high rise building downtown as Griffin deactivated his suit. "Why don't you come live with me and become a member of my team?" DIao looked at Griffin with a shocked look, "Really?? That would be amazing, but I do not wish to cause trouble for you...." She said looking at Griffin. "If trouble finds me then believe me, it's not because of you." Griffin said as he led Diao out of the alley. He paused on the sidewalk, waiting to cross the road by way of the crosswalk before him. "Are you still going to wear that outfit?" Griffin asked as he looked at Diao. "Oh, well the last pair of clothes I wore when we were talking were my last clean ones, and I would wash them though I don't exactly know how you're machines work and I couldn't find a river to clean them normally so these are last pair." She said noticing all the rips and tears in her outfit. "A river?" Griffin looked at Diao very strangely. "My goodness, you will definitely need my help." he grabbed Diao by her hand, guiding her to a nearby clothing store. He walked inside where he was greeted by three female store clerks. "Hello Mr. Hayes. How are you this evening?" one of the woman asked as she noticed Diao right behind him. "I am fine. Could you please get this girl ten new outfits. She's from...out of town and the airlines lost her luggage." Griffin pointed to the woman behind him allowing the ladies to examine her ripped up clothes. "We'll fix this right away, sir." one woman grabbed Diao by the arm and pulled towards the back of the store. "Do you know what size you are, dear?" one of the women asked Diao." "Size..... Um..." Diao thought for a moment wondering what size she was when Motherbox telepathiclly told her what he was talking about from analyzing human behavior. "A three.." She said with confidence. "Splended, and we have just the right outfits that will fit you well...." Another said as they began to bring in clothes one after another. After what seemed like hours, Michelle came out wearing an elegent dress with her hair in a ponytail as she was wearing high-heels. "So what do you think???" She asked Griffin as she turned around to let him see the full view. Griffin was sleeping in a chair in the front of the store and was startled out of his slumber when Michelle came out to show him the dress. "Who?! What?! Oh, Michelle." Griffin stopped as he saw Michelle in her new dress. He was speechless as his mouth hung agape; he could not find the right words to say. "Wow. You look good, Michelle." Griffin said, looking at her from head to toe. "Thank you, though I am not so sure this is exactly my kind of clothing, but neverthless I am glad for it." Michelle replied smiling. "Will that be all for today Mr. Hayes?" The clerks asked awaiting his response. Griffin broke his gaze from Michelle and looked at the three clerks. "She could probably use a few casual outfits too, if you wouldn't mind." "Along with the formal attire, we have taken the liberty of adding some casual wear that Miss Michelle would find suited to her needs, anything else?" They asked once more. "Are you sure about this??? I do not wish to be a bother." Michelle said to Griffin. "I'm sorry. I've been asleep so long that I didn't even notice." he said as he chuckled aloud, rubbing the back of his head in a manner that seemed to calm his foolishness. "No thank you ladies, that'll be all." he said as he handed one of the ladies a black credit card that bore his name. Michelle found it strange that earthlings would use these strange cards to use as currency, but she did not say anything and smiled holding the bags filled with her brand-new clothes. "Thank you very much Mr. Hayes and please come again soon." The clerks said with a smile on their faces. Griffin nodded as he walks out of the store with Diao following close behind. "My house is close by. You'll be staying there with me. You can't be staying in caves and washing clothes in rivers." he said as they began to approach a large house. "This is it" Griffin said a few seconds later as he walked up to the large, iron gate. he pressed the intercom button on the wall next to the gate. "It's me. I'm home." Griffin said as the large gates opened up, allowing the two to enter. "Come in, Diao." Griffin said as he walked through the threshold of the door. "This is my home. My humble abode." Michelle was all but speechless as she entered the house, and thought it was a palace from all the expensive decors and items along with the crystal placed on the lights. "Incredible, this place is more like a palace than a home." She said going in with her bags of clothes. Griffin chuckled as he listened to Diao's words. "I don't know. Guess I just never payed attention before." he walked up the stairs, leading Michelle to her own room. "You can have this one. It's right across from mine, so you can be close by if you have any questions." Griffin walked into the room and flipped on a light, illuminating a room filled with girl-type accessories and colors. She entered and found the place to remind her much of her old home on New Genesis, "Incredible, thank you very much Griffin.... Oh after everything that has been going on. I believe it's time for me to get some rest." She said putting all the bags on the floor as she yawned. Griffin smiled at Diao as he turned on his hills and left her new room. "Well you get comfortable. If you need anything, I'll be around, okay?" he left the room and gently shut the door behind himself, making his way to the training room down the hall. All Michelle could do was smile, knowing that she was in her new home and knew that this was where she was meant to be. She changed out of her casual wear and slipped into some nightwear that was silk which the clerks gave to her. She didn't mind it and proceeded into bed where she turned off the lights and drifted to sleep. Griffin realized something as he turned on his heels, returning to Michelle's new room. "I almost forgot. I need your help. I need you to join my team." he turned around to look at her but noticed that she was already asleep. He smiled as he again exited the room, gently shutting the door. "You are certainly different, Michelle Wagner. Truly different indeed." Griffin walked back down the hall and back into the training room to begin training. THE END Category:Roleplays